Cellular transceivers operate within communication systems, for example a telematics unit within a mobile vehicle operating within a mobile vehicle communication system (MVCS). Conventional MVCSs heretofore have operated hardware-based prepaid calling systems that offer personal calls while not charging for system calls. Typically, the hardware has no means by which to identify and charge an appropriate fee for services such as directory assistance that are typically charged at a premium rate in other communication systems. Not charging for the use of fee-based services impacts system-wide profit as the MVCS service provider must either provide the service or pay a third party to provide the service.
The present invention advances the state of the art in cellular transceivers.